


Maho!Stucky Yuri

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Gender Bender, Maho shojo, Photoshop, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Yuri, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Everyone can be Magic Girl! Stucky can be everywhere!Каждый может быть девочкой-волшебницей! Стаки может быть везде!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Maho!Stucky Yuri




End file.
